Dennys first loss?
by Jonny2b
Summary: Denny Crane and Alen shore take a trip to San francisco to defend the imfomous Carmen San Deigio. will Thye win?


**Hey everone this may kind of stupid. I dont own anything**

**Boston: Crane Pool and Shmit office.**

Denny Crane was siting at his desk fliping threw channles when a braking news story on GNN that Carmen Sandeigo a natrorious world renoun theif was fianly cought and was having a trail in San Francisco. Dennys eyes lit up as he saw that is was tall browen haired woman in a red raincoat and red hat. Allen shore walks in.

"Allen I found my next case." Denny says to Allen

Denny your not going out to defend the most wanted crimanal in world. its a total loss. Allen says

Allan I wont loose pluse this my chance to get in bed with the likes of her.

Denny as a Friend you will not just loose but you will gain nothing with her even if you did win.

afraid I will win are you.

No I dont want you flying over 3000 miles to find out you were wrong.

Allen come its San Francisco weres the fun.

Well if your going then I'm second chairing.

But this my case. Denny instited. Besides I wont loose never have never will. who am I?

Denny Crane. allen answers

Damn right lets lock and load. Denny Crane.

**San Francisco** **court house** civic center. 9:30 AM PST

Denny and Allen walk into the court house. Denny not wering a tie. instead of suit pants he was wering jeans. Allen dressed in his usalual suit.

Denny is it the mad cow or is this a new crazz to win over Carmen Sandeigo.

Allen lighten up its San Francisco everyone is casula here. Havent you noticed.

Allen looks around the court house. some are in full suits and others are not wering ties. "I see your point. Then Carman Sandeigo walks in with police escorts. Denny and Allen drop thier mouth as she was georgious to them. "There She is Allan."Denny whispers to allen.

Denny then walks over to Carmen Sandeigio. hey thier after I get you how about you say you and me hook up.

Carmen looks Denny and smiles. Mr. Crane, It dsent matter If I win or loose. I will get out of her. Pluse your too short for me.

Come on Carmen I know your a bad girl why dont you show me how you became bad. Besides I have all the mony and power you can ask for. Denny whispers in her ear.

Mr. Crane I am a bad girl but I've done more than just rob a few banks. I've stolen pricless oblejecs beyound your imagination.

Oh really. I have Allen interupts Denny not know.

Denny turns to Allen Lighten up Allen.

Then Melvon Palmer walks in the courthouse chamber.

Well if isnt my good freind Allen shore. Plamer says with a cheer.

oh no if it isnt my good freind that like to irrate people melven Plamer.

Denny Crane denny interupts with a angry look on his face.

Hello Mr. Crane are you and my good freind ready to loose today.

Allen interrupts well my freind which we are not we will win.

You know what you are Mr. shore.

A hoot both allen and Palmer say in unison.

Then the baliff comes all rise for the honeralbe Judge Robert Sanders.

Oh no. Mr. palmer says.

yea at least we will have a favorible win today denny if he knos what hes doing.

Judge Sanders comes in all confused. Wait a munit this is meeting place for the bus tour.

Your honer I would like to point out that this a crimal case.

shut up allen your honer please tell mr shore that he is a hoot.

Your honer move to strike Mr. Palmer usung name calling.

Silence. ...I am the decider. And I will decide on you.

Both Mr. shore and Palmer took their seats as the trail began.

Carmne Sandeigio was placed on the witnees chair.

Mr. Palmer went first as the prosacuter usaly dose.

Carmne Sandegio. world renoun thief stolen many objects and commited many crimes. how do you plea.

guilty as she giggles. Carmen gives a wink to Judge Sanders. Sanders smiles back.

Judge Camrmen is mstakenly wrong and would was saying not guitly. Allen interjects.

Your honer move to strike councle being a hoot.

Judge move to counter strike defense being a dobble hoot.

Silence you you... I am so confused. where is the hilton hotel. slams the gavel

Your honer shae we prceed.

Well I belive its my turn Denny says as he stands up.

Carmen please tell teh kind judge that you didnt do any such thing. and then you and I. Denny raise his eyebrows.

Carmen Sandeigo gives a look of disgust.

Then Judge Sanders interupts the lovlly lady has obvously pleded guilty so thier for guilty as charged.

Your honer you must reconsider. Allen pleads

Not guity.

Your honer its Carmen Sandeaigio. worldy renoun as the most wanted crimanal. Palmer says

guilty.

What? allen

not guitly

Plamer lifts up a SF city passes that has discoountts

Gulty case dismissed wich way to the bathroom. enough of this jibber jabber slams gavel.

Well I say that it wasnt my loss it was yours Allen

Denny you said this was your case.

oh shut up Allen.

**a week later Boston 11:30 pm Danny Cranes office balkany **

Denny and Allen wering Giants hats and having Ankorstein beers in ther hands insted of the usal Scotch.

Well it may have been my first lost Allen but it dosent count cause it wasnt in Boston.

Oh Denny you never loose.

You think that Carmen Sandeigio has the hots for me? qustioned denny

Denny they all do. it apears she just escaped out of prisson as they had just resitututed alcratraz.. says allen looking at the paper.

Oh look at this a billionar is suing for Nevada permits for a crazzed lion escaping from the San francisco zoo. Allen says.

Oh I guess I left my Heart in San Francisco.

END!

This was probly stupid and short. well tell me what you guys think? press that butten down thier.


End file.
